As electronic devices become more complex and more ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users, more and more diverse requirements are placed upon them. For example, many electronic devices can operate on battery power, thus allowing users to operate these devices in many different circumstances. In addition, as capabilities of electronic devices become more extensive, many users may become reliant on the enhanced performance such capabilities provide. As these aspects of electronic devices have evolved, there has become an increasing need for power optimization so that users may enjoy longer battery life. However, under many circumstances, power optimization may sacrifice performance. For example, it would be advantageous if certain components of an electronic device could enter different power states as needed. Therefore, it will be highly beneficial for a user to be able to have the desired performance of a specific component when needed, and to have the specific component enter into a low power state during circumstances where the specific component is not needed.
The figures of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale or proportion, as their dimensions, arrangements, and specifications can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.